Játékok harca
by Little Liliom Girl
Summary: Mi lenne ha a világ összes számítógépes játéka életre kelne és szövetkeznének a gyerekekkel? Mi van ha van, aki ellenzi ezt...?
1. Előszó

1.

 _Úgy érezte süllyed. Alásüllyed a semmibe._ _Futott ahogy tudott, de érezte hogy nem bírja sokáig, ám ha feladja elkapta volna az üldözője._ _Zihálva vette a levegőt, ami ellen a tüdeje tiltakozott._ _Hátra nézett._ _Mindig követette. Látta izzó tekintetét, ami a lelkébe vájt._ _"Nem volt elég számodra?!? Add fel ostoba!" - hallotta a fejében._ _Nem tehette. Nem akart meghalni... Élni akart, holott **Ők** nem ezt a sorsot szánták neki. **AZOK** halálra ítélték..._ _De ő csak futott, menekülve az örök semmiségben, remélve kiutat talál..._

Shadow egy nagyot ásított, miközben figyelte a két fiatal lányt, akik valami játékkal kínlódtak. Mivel se nem ő, se nem a társai nem voltak benne nem nagyon figyelte a történetet.

Csak néha-néha pislantott fel, hogy ellenőrizze a barna és a fekete hajú gyermeket.

\- Gyerünk Hikari!!!! Vigyázz, jön a lavina!!!- sikította a fekete hajú.

Hikari testartása változott.

\- Végre egy játék, ahol valóban érthető honnan jön az isten csapása! Nyugalom Rika, átjutunk ezen!

Shadow sóhajtott.

\- Komolyan? Hogy köt ez le titeket? Játszatok valami mást inkább?

A két lány rögtön ránézett.

\- Mit Shadow? - kérdezte gyanakodva Rika.

\- Játszatok odakint!

Értetlenül kinéztek ahol tombolt a vihar.

\- Vegyétek úgy hogy nem szóltam...

Egy hangyászsün lány nézett Shadowra Hikari öléből.

\- Az bánt hogy nem a te játékoddal játszanak?

Shadow elvörösödött.

\- Ne beszélj butaságokat Tikal. Nevetséges.

Tikal végig mérte, majd visszafeküdt gazdája ölébe.

\- Helyes. Mert a jövőheti Gamer kiállításon elég kevés Sega-s játék lesz, főleg amiben szerepelsz is.

Shadow jobban elvörösödött és hátat fordított nekik.

\- Kit érdekel az a mocskos vulkán kiállítás?- morogta.

\- Minket! - kiáltott a két lány.

Shadow csak duzzogva ült tovább.

 _Futott tovább, ám lába már botladozott. Nem kapott levegőt. A szíve a torkában dobogott, érezte hogy nem sokáig bírja._ _Térdre esett._ _Vége..._ _A sötétség utolérte..._ _Üldözője hátulról elkapta és hátra rántotta a fejét, nyakának szeget egy éles eszközt._ _"! $/r0π3r /h@π /0... "- súgta a fülébe..._ _Majd minden elsötétült_


	2. 1

A világ sokat változott a 23. századra. Az emberek jóval okosabbak lettek és szennyezték a környezetüket.

A legfurcsább mégis csak a realizáló gépezett volt ebben a században. A Realizáló egy olyan gépezet volt, amely furcsa módon megnyitotta a képzelet és a valóság közti átjárót. Több ezer karakter lépett át rajta és sokan találtak gazdára.

Köztük volt Shadow és Tikal is, akik alig egy éve érkeztek a bolygóra... A két Sega karakter sosem mesélte el hogy jutottak át a valóságba. Igazából csak Rika volt kíváncsi erre, Hikari a bátya álltal (a Realizáló teremben dolgozott) látott egy és mást így köszöni, őt hidegen hagyta mi miatt szöknek meg csúnya sebekkel a világukból...

A két lány, most az iskola felé vette az útját , nem túl lelkesen. Miért is lennének lelkesek? Meleg volt, szárazság volt és az iskola meg még melegebb és szárazabb volt.

Rika kisimított egy vörös tincset a homlokából és a barátnőjére nézett.

\- Remélem ma hamar szabadulunk.

Hikari arcán egy grimasz jelent meg.

\- Te és a korán szabadulás? Előbb megy csődbe az Apple...

Rika enyhén elvörösödött az enyhe célzáson.

\- Ne én tehessek róla, hogy Ryo folyton le akarja győzni Shadowot Soniccal.

\- És Tikalnak kell segítenie. - jegyezte meg a lány csípősen.

\- Kértem valaha, hogy segíts? - nézett ki Shadow Rika táskájából.

\- Te nem, csak a társad- kukkantott ki Tikal Hikariéból. - Holott kész élvezet lenne végig nézi ahogy szétrúgják a segget egy energia fokozó kártyával!

\- Na nézd a kis szende papnőt... - kezdte volna Shadow, Rika nem nyomja vissza a táskába.

\- A lényeg: mi egy ütös csapat vagyunk.- nevetett fel Rika és megölelte a barátnőjét.

Hikari elmosolyodott és bólintott.

\- El sem hiszem, hogy egy éve már annak, hogy társaink lettek ők...

\- Én is meglepődtem. Főleg hogy az első társad egy Piximon volt! - nevetett fel.

\- Hé! A villámpatkányod lehet hogy színvonalasabb volt, de legalább az enyém miatt nem kellett gumipapucsban közlekedni!

Rika úgy döntött hogy nem folytatja a vitát, mert a végén a barna hajú felhozza azt a napot, amit szeretne elfejetnei örökké...

Az iskola lassan kínlódva, de véget ért.

A lányok elköszöntek az osztálytársaktól és megígérték a szokásos hazugságot, hogy írnak a közösségi oldalon nekik.

Már ráfordultak a hazavezető útra mikor megjelent egy fiú.

\- Hé! Hé ti! Ma megkapjátok ami nektek jár! - kiáltotta, öklét fenyegetően rázzva.

Hikari sóhajtott.

A fiú egy zöld szemű és természetellenesen szőke hajú tizenéves volt. Az átlagosnál magasabb és izmosabb volt, ami kiemelte az ovális állat és telt ajkakat.

\- Ne most Ryo, vívó leckém van. - nézett rá Hikari. - Rikának meg karate versenye. Nincs időnk a kisded játékotokra.

Ryo szeme dühösen villant.

\- Kisded játék? Na megálljatok csak. Sonic!

\- Igenis! - kiáltotta egy hang és kiugrott a fiú táskájából.

Hikari sóhajtott.

\- Tikal. - mondta komolyan.

\- Megyek! - jött a komoly, kötelesség tudó hang, miközbe kiugrott a táskából és elé ugrott.

\- Shadow! - kiáltott Rika.

\- Rendben!- válaszolta és Tikal mellett landolt

\- Na, készen állsz faker? - mosolygott rá a kék sündisznó egy vadállat mosolyával.

\- Mindig, Sonic - vigyorgott a hímre- Tikal, kapjuk el!

Hikari Rikára nézett

\- Vessem be a káosz kártyát?

\- Vesd.- bólintott rá.

Hikari elő vett egy kis tokot.

A Realizálók rájöttek, hogy megtömhetik a zsebüket, ha kifejlesztenek egy olyan kártyát, amivel képességeket tudnak adni a gyerekek a társaiknak. A masinára rákötöttek egy szűrőt és kiszűrték a képességeket. És eladták.

A káosz kártya Tikal egyik olyan képessége, ami segítségével Shadow a 7 káosz smarad nélkül is tudta használni a Chaos Controlt.

Nem, a kettő az egy ellen harc nem igazságtalan, HA az egyik egy védő.

Hikari tehát aktiválta a kártyát, ami segítségével Shadow legyőzte Sonicot.

Így Ryo megkapta a csatát, a lányok meg elindulhattak a dolgukra.

Mikor mát biztosra vették hogy győztek Shadow és Tikal visszaváltoztak a chibi alias csökkentett módjukba. Ilyenkor képesek voltak regenerálódni... És könnyebben elfértek. (és sokkal cukibbak is voltak így)

Eközben a Realizálók termében gondok történtek.

A gépezet hetek óta nem működött rendesen. Furcsa kártyákat köpött, aminek nem volt értelme, a kijelzőn egy koponya jelent meg és kacagást hallottak, vagy pedig egy lény, fájdalmas üvöltését és könyörgését. De elnémulnak. Mindig.

Silvert, a sünt ez aggasztótta. A hangok mindig mások voltak... Mintha a koponya összefügne velük...

Sosem látott hasonlót még.

A társára Lionra nézett aki erősen gondolkodott, majd idegesen bevágta a portálba a franciakulcsát.

Ott koppant valamin.

Az emberek elsápadtak.

A képernyőkről eltünt a csontváz... A gép pedig kiköpött valamit...

Mindenki nézte, a kis téglalap alakú valamit.

Silver végül odalépett és felvette. Egy szakadt lap darab volt... Rajta egy kard embléma.


	3. 2

2.

Az este Hikariéknál csendben telt. Rika, akinek a szülei folyton utaztak, így náluk lakott addig idegesen a barátnőjére nézett. Hikari a bátyát figyelte, aki gondterhelten lapozgatta az aznapi jelentést. Az ölében társa, Silver feküdt összegömbölyödve, akár egy macska.

\- Leon, mi a baj? - kérdezte Hikari. - Gondterheltnek tűnsz.

Leon a húgára nézett, majd keserűen elmosolyodott.

\- Semmi baj 'Karma. Csak fáradt vagyok. - nyugtatta meg testvérét miközben Silver fületövét vakarta. - Hamár a bajt emlegettük apánk hogy halad a játékkal? Mindig az...írtsunk zombi-növényt a project témája?

Hikari arcán egy grimasz jelent meg.

\- Valami szalonna szerű lények is párosultak sültkrumpli végtagokkal...

Leon felnevetett ezen, Silver viszont nem.

Mindig a kártyán töprengett, ami megtépázva jelent meg. Nem tudta mit jelentett, de a hideg futkosott a hátán mikor eszébe jutott a sok sikoly, ami hirtelen elnémult, mintha a hangforrás nem létezett volna már...

És mit jelenthet az a koponya?

Eközben a Realizáló teremben a portál megnyílt. Valami kilépett rajta koszosan, véresen remegő lábakkal. Körbe nézett, fülelt. Kezében egy franciakulcsot szorongatott, amin a "Lion" név volt feltüntetve. A szemei megakadtak valamin. Az ablak nyitva volt.

Kiugrott rajta és eltünt.

A hűvös esti szél kellemesen cirógatta megnyúzott arcát. Végig futott a tetőn és egy másikra ugrott. A mozgásán látszott hogy már csak a túlélési ösztön vezérelte, enélkül összeesett volna, akár egy rongybaba. Úgy tervezte, hogy tíz tető után megáll pihenni... Ám a tizediknél rájött, hogy nem menekült meg... Tovább kellett mennie, míg el nem érhetettt valami biztos menedéket. Ahol sem **ŐK** , sem **AZ**. Nem taláhatta meg.

Valahol volt ilyen hely? Hitt benne.

Újra neki futott és eltünt a sötétségben...

Az éjszaka nem csak e sötét lénynek volt mozgalmas.

Lion és Hikari édesapja, Max a projectjén dolgozott. A szándéka az volt, hogy megreformálja a zombis játékokat, hogy a lányok is jobban élvezzék. Így keletkezett meg a **Rose** vírus, ami a növényeket fertőzte meg a játékban. Mindent olyan jól kitervelt, ám mikor a beta játékot megmutatta a lányának annak nem tetszett. Szerinte gyerekes, bizarr és kifejezetten utálatos karakter designnal áldotta meg a kedvesnek nem mondható főszereplőt, Johannát, aki ráadásul még a végén el is kapta a vírust, mert pont a genetikai rokona a banánfa harapta meg...

\- A banánnak nincs szája apu - érvelt- A rózsa meg a többi szúros növény érthető, hogy átadja az embernek vagy ha megeszi a termést... De banán harapás? Mivel harapna?

Ígyhát újra kezdte.

Leon ott ült és figyelte az őszülő családfőt, aki valamikor a legjobb játék készítő volt. Világszerte keresték a játékait, amik kalandosak, érdekesek, talányosak és még azt is mondhatnánk egyediek voltak. Ám az utobbi 10 évben nem voltak olyan zseniális ötletei. Az egykori játékosságot felváltotta a szakaszodotság, a karakterek egyszerűbbek voltak, szinte semmilyen emlékezetes nem volt köztük. És most ez a zombis játék, ami Leon szerint sem a legjobb, de haladás volt a zombiló, zombibaba( Hikari azóta nem szereti a barbie babákat), zombiunikornis és zombik vihara után.

\- Apa. Nem tudod milyen játék kelléke ez?- kérdezte és felényújtotta a kártyát és megnézte.

\- Ha engem kérdeztek... Szerintem a Neverwinter Nights 1-2 vagy az Inuyasha játék verziójának kelléke.

\- Inuyasha? NWN? - kérdezett vissza gyanakodva Silver

\- Igen Silver. Ezt a két játékot tudom elképzelni. Ha nem lenne kormos akkor talán a színe alapján pontosan meg tudnám mondani...- sóhajtott Max.

\- Értem. Köszönöm apa.

\- Bármikor, fiam... - mosolyogott rá a fiára.

Leon elhagyta a szobát és gondolataiba mélyedve ment el.


End file.
